We're Going on an Adventure!
by Yoru95
Summary: This is a story how how two girls find themselves in Middle Earth. An adventure lies ahead of them, but these two...they are not people anyone would want to go on an adventure with. Join them as they meet Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, Orcs and even a Dragon.
1. Prologue

***So, first off my friend and I were talking about how we would react if we actually met Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, etc. Well, we spent that bus ride laughing and I decided to see if I could write something like it. I do not own The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings...or Doctor Who...or The Mighty Boosh. Yeah, I own nothing...***

****Also, this is the prologue and the italics are verbatim what Galadriel says from the LOTR movies.****

Prologue

T_he world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was, is lost for none now live who remember it._

_It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves. Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings._

_Seven to the Dwarf-lords. Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain hall._

_And Nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race._

_But they were all of them deceived for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others._

_And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to Rule them all. One by one the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring._

_But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth._

_Victory was near, but the Power of the Ring could not be undone._

Sauron kills Elendil

_It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword._

The sword, Narsil, is broken

He cut the Ring from Sauron's hand.

_Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated._

_The ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever._

_But the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death._

_And some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost._

_History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge._

_Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer._

_The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains._

_And there, it consumed him._

_The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited._

_Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of power perceived: its time had now come._

_It abandoned Gollum._

_But something happened then, the ring did not intend._

The ring slipped into the dark waters of the cave and was carried away from the Misty Mountains...but traveled further than any had or ever could.

Through means unknown to the races of Middle Earth, the Ring slipped through the weakening veil that separated Middle Earth from another world in which magic did not exist…

* * *

Raven opened her mailbox and found a yellow slip which meant her package had finally arrived. It had taken weeks for her parents to put together some of the things she had asked for. She went to the mailroom, showed her idea and the slip and received the package after signing for it.

Excited, she went to her dorm and wasted no time in opening it. Inside was a Lord of the Rings music book for violin and piano accompaniment. There were also several movies, stuffed animals, chocolate and a new camera. Amongst those things was something she had been looking forward to getting: a replica of the One Ring from the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. She found it easy enough and slipped it on, already happy.

Later that night, she showed her friends. At their table of nearly ten, only two others were as excited as she was. The ring was gold and had the inscription on the outside and inside. From the day she got it, she would wear it every day…

***Okay, so there wasn't really much to this chapter. It was mostly Galadriel's speech. In all honesty, I really love Lord of the Rings and have a music book for it (violin)...and I have a copy of the One Ring that I wear EVERY day...since I got it, I haven't been without it…***


	2. Chapter 1

***This chapter will be a little boring in the beginning as there will be no dialogue until later. This is just some background into Raven and Sybil's daily lives. Aside from the magic, EVERYTHING here is something that has happened...or something we said...I own absolutely NOTHING.***

Chapter 1

_a few weeks later_

It's a Thursday. With great reluctance, Raven Zaria got up around 8am, changed and brushed out her shoulder-length brown hair. As per the usual, she picked out the jewelry she wanted to wear and chose a simple necklace with the Assassin's Creed symbol and slipped on her replica of the One Ring. There hadn't been a day without it. Afterwards, she left the room to go eat breakfast before her 8:40am class. At the college campus, breakfast didn't vary much. All she ate were scrambled eggs and a few pieces of sausage.

On her way out, a parent stopped her and asked her for help finding the Financial Aid Office. It was 8:30. Deciding to do a good deed, Raven escorted the parent to the Financial Aid Office, going down two flights of stairs. The parent thanked her and she left to head back to the dorm.

After retrieving her backpack, she left to go to class. it was 8:35. She had 5 minutes to get to class if she wanted to be on time. Four minutes later, she was sitting in her desk and on her phone. She often slept through that class anyway. It was math and was far too easy for her. She would much rather sleep and often daydreamed throughout the entire class period. However, that day, she had a test...but only in the last 20 minutes of class.

Once the professor arrived, Raven put away her phone and took out her notebook. She did the reading quiz that was at the beginning of the class and then started to doodle. She NEVER read any of the text since she already knew the math. Thirty minutes later, the lesson was over and the test was passed out. Raven struggled with one of the two problems, working through it twice. She had screwed up her signs...again. She left the class and check her phone after completing the test. It was 9:25. She had gotten out 5 minutes early.

She returned to her dorm and played on her phone, roleplaying. Some time later, she checked the time. It was 11:10. She needed to get ready for her next class.

Come 11:30am, Raven was sitting in her Japanese class with her friend Sybil Treasure. As always the class was fun and the hour went by extremely quick and they parted ways. Sybil still had a two class to go to, but Raven was done and so went to back to the dorm.

Reaching her room, she was alone. Her roommate had classes. After setting her stuff down, Raven checked the time. It was 12:40. She muttered to herself, "If I go to eat lunch now, the lines will be long and there will likely not being any pizza ready." She shrugged, "I'll have to wait either way, so I might as well go now."

So, she went to get food and got a cheese pizza and a soda. She swiped her College ID card, the meal counting as part of her meal plan and then she returned her room where she ate while lurking on the roleplay. Without a laptop, she relied on her phone for most things...and it wasn't always very reliable. Eventually, she switched to watching some Smosh videos while constanting checking the time.

It was 3pm. There were times when the time just seemed to go by so quickly. Her roommate was done with classes at 2:50 and so would return soon. Around 3:10, she heard her roommate in the hall talking to someone and opened the door.

About twenty minutes later, her roommate said, "I need to meet someone. Will you be here?"

Raven glanced at the time and stated, "I'm going to go to the computer lab."

Her roommate nodded, "Will you be coming back?"

Raven answered simply as she grabbed her jacket and made sure her ID and key were in her pocket, "I'll come back around 5 before heading to dinner."

The two of them left their room and Raven made sure the door was locked. Outside the dorm, they parted ways as Raven went straight to the computer lab...the PC lab to be precise. The Mac computers seemed to greatly dislike her and she had such a hard time dealing with them. As usual, the PC lab was empty. Most people forgot it existed. Going to the back row, she picked the computer second to the end farthest the door. She logged in and immediately opened her email, fanfiction and the roleplay. She flipped back and forth between tabs as she started writing out her original story ideas while roleplaying at the same time.

Around 4:20, she started to hear sounds. She wasn't alone in the PC lab as there was another girl at the first computer in the front, but that girl didn't seem to hear what she did. Raven turned around, but there was only a wall behind her. On the left, closest the door to get in, was another door. She suspected it led to the Radio station/DJ room. She actually had no idea for sure. To her right, very close to where she sat, was another door. That door did not have a handle or knob and neither she nor Sybil knew what could be behind it though they had talked about it several times. Some of their theories...all of their theories were highly unlikely. One said it was the Doctor. Another said it was Vince Noir and Howard Moon from the Mighty Boosh.

The sound occurred again and Raven looked around. It was male and distorted. What is that sound? Where is it coming from? She shook her head. Maybe I've finally lost it...too much time on the computer.

The strange voice seemed louder, but she had absolutely no idea what it was saying. The other girl in the room left. With a glance at the time, Raven logged herself off the computer and left as well, going to another room where she sat by a defibrillator and under a staircase. She sat there texting Sybil, more than a little unnerved.

Around 5pm, Sybil joined her since it was time for dinner. Raven went back to the room to drop off her story notes before going to dinner. She was quiet, her thoughts on what she had heard in the PC lab. She knew she was letting her imagination run away with it and make it far scarier than it really was...Considering, only a few weeks earlier she had heard voices, but they were clearly human and a conversation...She and Sybil had joked about it and taking comfort in that it wasn't Black Speech. This time, she wasn't sure.

Sybil drew her from her thoughts, "Will you be going back to the computer lab tonight?"

Raven nodded, "Probably…"

Sybil added, "I'll go with you."

Raven smiled, "That'd be great." She really didn't want to be alone in the PC lab...she knew it was probably just her imagination...then again, which was worse? Either, she was hearing voices and they were only in her head...not the voices of her characters, but of something sinister...or, there really was something strange behind the handleless door…

_Later that night in the PC lab…_

Raven was on the computer roleplaying and writing some fanfiction and Sybil sat next to her with her laptop. They were watching The Mighty Boosh episodes, Don't Mind the Buzzcocks and listening to crimps. The voice was not heard at all...Although, it was still quite crazy in the PC lab. Both Raven and Sybil were laughing uncontrollably, growing tired and soon they were beyond the point of tired to being wide awake. It was well after midnight.

Between episodes, Sybil says, "Oh, so somehow I managed to burn myself."

"Again?" Sybil had burnt herself earlier in the week as well.

Sybil shook her head, "I don't know how...I mean, I had this weird dream and I woke up with it."

Raven scoffed, "Weird how?"

That sent them both into fits of laughter. Weird didn't mean anything to them anymore...After extreme randomness in the roleplay and weird british tv shows, normal was boring. Heck, they hadn't exactly been in reality for a couple weeks.

It was nearly 1am. Raven said, "We should probably go…"

Sybil also looked at the time, "But will we?"

More laughter, but after several moments, Raven logged herself out of the computer, "We should."

Seeing this, Sybil inquired, "Are we going?"

Raven nodded and soon they left, each their dorms to sleep…

***And that was just some insight to these characters' lives...Just to let you know, I spend a lot of time in the PC lab on campus, and I did hear a weird distorted voice one afternoon...And my friend did actually burn herself...twice...not sure how she did it the second time...Anyway, next chapter, the adventure shall officially begin…***


	3. Chapter 2

***This chapter is going to start in the morning and go through an entire day... I do not own The Mighty Boosh or any of their crimps. I own NOTHING.***

Chapter 2

_The next day_

It's Friday. Raven went to all of her classes like usual. This time, she had 4 classes from 8:10am until 12:30pm. As soon as her classes were over, she ate lunch and went straight to the PC lab.

It was nearly 2pm. In the PC lab, Raven was working on her Research Paper as well as listening to music and writing fanfiction, admining a facebook page and roleplaying. She had a very short attention span, so she needed to be doing multiple things at once to get something done. She wasn't diagnosed with ADD or anything like that, but was easily distracted by everything. She was trying to do some research about rivers in the underworld and religions, but had been having quite a hard time with it and ended up focusing more on the roleplay and writing.

Some time later, she checked her phone: It was 4:50pm. Logging herself off the computer, she went back to her dorm for a few minutes before going to dinner with her roommate. Their dinner table usually consisted of the same 10-12 people...only one of which was a guy. They all had fun, talked and made plans. Finishing her dinner, she said, "I'm gonna go."

Sybil rose with her and, after they put their dishes away, Raven went to the PC lab and Sybil went to her own dorm to grab her laptop. Raven logged herself onto the computer and glanced at the time. It was 6:30pm which meant the doors to the labs would lock in 30 minutes. Automatically, Raven logged into her email and fanfiction with the intention of roleplaying for a while.

Around 6:50pm, Sybil joined her and took out her laptop, "So, what shall we do tonight?"

Raven didn't need to think about it, "Crimps."

Sybil smiled, "Yes!" She found the videos and asked, "Which one?"

Raven thought a moment, "How about...the bouncy castle?"

Sybil immediately knew which one she was talking about and played it and they both sang along with it:

_Bouncy Bouncy_

_Oh such a good time_

_Bouncy Bouncy_

_Shoes all in a line_

_Bouncy Bouncy_

_Everybody summersault_

_summersault_

_summertime_

_Everybody sing along_

_Bouncy Bouncy_

_oh such a good time_

_Bouncy Bouncy_

_White socks slipping down_

_Bouncy Bouncy_

_Stilettos are a no no_

_Bouncy Bouncy oh_

_Bouncy Bouncy oh_

_Everytime I bounce_

_I feel I touch the skyyy!_

They were both laughing by the end of it. Raven remarked after calming herself a bit, "We should get a bouncy castle."

Sybil nodded, "We should!" After a moment, she asked, "Now which one?"

"The one with the Yeti."

"Yeti Magic, it is." She was about to play the next crimp when they noticed they weren't alone. The door that led directly to the PC lab was locked and they hadn't heard the other door that was connected to the Mac lab open. Despite not having heard any door open, there stood two men wearing the most outlandish outfits. It would be impossible to describe what they were wearing. Imagine the weirdest outfit and multiply it by ten.

Raven whispered to Sybil, "It kind of looks like something Vince would wear."

Sybil nodded, "It does, actually." She glanced at her laptop.

Raven understood and pouted, "But I want to hear the crimps." With a shrug, she added, "If they can't tolerate the weirdness of it, they'll leave."

About that point, the two men turned to them. The taller of the two had longer hair, "Did you say 'crimps'?"

Raven and Sybil exchanged a glance before nodding. The shorter of the two had short hair, "We know some."

The first nodded, "Yeah, we'll show you."

Without waiting for any kind of response, they started almost simultaneously. Sybil shifted to "perch" in the chair she had been sitting on and Raven just stared at the two men, fiddling with her ring under the desk. When they finished, the shorter one asked, "Well, what did you think?"

Sybil and Raven glanced at each other and it was Sybil who answered, "It was pretty good."

They seemed to like that answer. Quite suddenly, the demeanor of the taller one changed, "Actually, there is something we wanted to ask…"

The shorter one was puzzled, but only for a moment, "Oh, yes, I nearly forgot." He explained, "You see, we were following this Necromancer searching for the One Ring. You haven't seen anything strange have you?"

Raven shook her head, "Uh, no? Nothing strange really goes on around here."

The taller one gestured to Sybil, "Is her perching normal, then?" As an afterthought, he asked, "And is her hair normally red?"

Sybil hadn't exactly realized she had been perching and shifted to sit normally, "I dyed my hair. It's a perfectly normal thing to do."

The taller one didn't seem convinced, but didn't say anything of it again, "So, neither of you have seen or heard anything about a Necromancer or the Ring?"

Both girls shook their head, but then Raven says, "Actually, there was something strange that happened last night."

Sybil immediately knew what Raven was talking about, "Yeah, you said something about hearing voices…"

Raven nodded, and gestured to the door that was behind her and to the right, "Yesterday afternoon, I was certain I heard something, but the voice was very distorted. We don't know what's behind the door."

The shorter one glanced at his comrade before saying, "Thank you for that information. We will check it out." They walked to the door and walked into it...The door had no handle or doorknob, so there was no means of opening that they could see.

The taller on muttered, "It seems our magic doesn't work here…"

Raven heard, but didn't think much of it. There were a bunch of weird people on their college campus. In fact, she and Sybil were part of that weirdness and proud of it.

Sybil gestured to the other door that was on the same wall to their left, "We think that door leads to the same room...possibly."

The two strange men nodded to each other and went through the other door. As soon as they were gone, Raven turned to her friend, "They were a bit weirder than usual."

Sybil nodded her agreement, "Stoned Boosh fans maybe?"

Raven shrugged, "Maybe." She glanced around the now empty lab, "So, shall we continue listening to crimps?"

Sybil smiled, "Of course."

_Several hours later..._

Raven glanced at the time, "It's gotten pretty late."

Sybil also glanced at the time, "It has. Should we go?"

"We should."

Silence. Eventually, Raven started closing out her tabs and logging off. Sybil asked, "Are we going?"

Raven leaned back in her chair, "We should."

Sybil closed her laptop, "But are we?"

Raven sighed and stood, "Yeah, we might as well."

With that, the two of them left the PC lab and parted ways, each heading back to her own dorm to sleep and rest. The two strangers they had seen were hard to forget, but in a campus filled with weirdness, it was easy to simply accept them. However, both girls were very curious about the men. Perhaps their paths would cross again.

***Not the most exciting chapter, I know. I had some trouble writing it.***


End file.
